Samchel: The Day Before You
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU. Set during season 6. Based off of Rascal Flatts' "Day before You." Samchel love story. No bashing!
1. Introduction

A/N: Hello I am back with another story. I love writing for both Smytheberry and Samchel. And please no bashing. I find it sad how fans/readers are bashing one another based on couples they ship or enjoy reading. I personally find Sam and Rachel adorable. Some claim that Samchel shouldn't happen because of Finn or Mercedes. That Sam was Finn's best friend, yet people ship Puckleberry and that's ok? Don't misunderstand me I love Finchel but there were times Finn wasn't always the best boyfriend to Rachel. Plus enough time has passed and Rachel deserves a little bit of happiness just like everyone else. Fans are worried that Mercedes will be hurt, but its okay for Rachel to be hurt all the time? Sam also deserves someone who will love him and to be who he is. Just my opinions. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my Samchel fic. Happy Reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Warning: This is a Samchel fic...No Bashing. Mature material may in this story so please be advised


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the story. We shall see where our story leads. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Sam and Blaine were at Blaine's apartment in Lima, Ohio. It had been six months since the gang left New York. Sam and Mercedes had split up for various reasons such as time, distance and simply Mercedes wasn't ready to take the next step in their relationship. He understood and respected her for that. But he was only 19 and not ready to talk about marriage or what he will be at when he was 30 years old. He went to New York to become a model and somewhat successful. He realized he's a country boy, so he came back to Lima where Coach Beiste had hired him as an assistant coach at McKinley High.

Mercedes continued with her singing career and becoming an even bigger Diva, Kurt was getting ready for his third year at NYADA and working at . Blaine and Kurt had broken up, so Blaine home and got a job at Dalton Academy as the new coach of the Warblers. And Rachel... She's gone into hiding. Sam still couldn't believe that walked away from NYADA and playing Fanny for her own show, That's so Rachel. To be honest, he didn't trust that producer Lee. Something about him seemed shady. Rachel was stubborn and blinded by fame. As he and Blaine sat an watched the first episode of "That's so Rachel", it was awful. He wished he could talk to Rachel and be that shoulder she could lean on. He wished he had been there to her more in high school.

When he and Blaine had first visited New York, Sam and Rachel spent time together. He felt sparks when they looked at each other, danced together, also when she rubbed that oil on his chest. Damn she was so hot. How did he not notice before. Beautiful brown hair, chocolate brown doe eyes he could dive into, her tee is tiny bootie, those lips he wanted to kiss, and les he envisioned wrapped around him, and -

Blaine: Sam. Sam. Sam!

Sam quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

Sam: Huh? What dude?

Blaine: You zoned out. I've been calling your name. Where was your mind?

Sam was shocked that his mind was on Rachel Barbra Berry. His late best friend Finn's soul mate. The last woman he ever expected to think of. Wow.

Sam: Um nothing, I was just thinking how sad it is that Rachel's show isn't doing well. The singing is cut out and Rachel is a better actress then this. I told you all that Lee guy was shady.

Blaine: It's not the start she wanted but it's a beginning. I wish she'd come out of hiding. Rachel deserves some happiness both professionally and romantically. How about you both? There were sparks flying last time. We all saw that.

Sam: I don't know what you mean. Rachel and I are just friends. She was in love with Finn, and I'm not over Mercedes.

Blaine: I'm just saying. Don't close the door on a possible Samchel romance. I love Mercedes but I definitely feel Samchel.

Sam: Whatever dude. I'm going to bed now. Night bro.

Blaine: Good night Sam.

As Sam got ready for bed, little did he imagine that thoughts of Rachel were on his mind.

"The Cowboy In Me" (A/N: Tim McGraw)

(Sam)

I don't know why I act the way I do  
Like I ain't got a single thing to lose  
Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me

I got a life that most would love to have  
But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad  
At where this road I'm heading down might lead  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me

The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get  
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me

The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get  
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me

Girl I know there's times you must have thought  
There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed  
But you set your mind to see this love on through  
I guess that's just the cowboy in you

We ride and never worry about the fall  
I guess that's just the cowboy in us all

Before Sam turned out the lights, he quickly texted Rachel.

Rachel, just making sure you're okay. Please message and let me know you're okay. I miss you. -Sam.

Sam put his phone on nightstand and closed his eyes and dreamt of his Broadway star..HIS Broadway star wait what?! he told himself.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Read &amp; Review please.

Song was Cowboy in Me by Tim McGraw


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you enjoy the first part of the story. Now onto the story. Read &amp; Review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs used.

As Rachel sat in her seat on the flight home. Not back to New York but back to Lima, Ohio. Rachel can't believe how all of her dreams crashed and burned. She couldn't believe she would be returning as a failed star and college dropout. She just proved all those who called her a loser in high school , right. How did she go from Broadway star to television's biggest failure. She was un-rehirable and no way would Carmen let her back into NYADA. She was unlucky in love too. All of her failed relationships and losing the love of her life. Rachel had I planned out. Finn would be teaching at McKinley, she would become a huge star and come home to surprise him. And say "hi honey I'm home " and they would live happily ever after. But now that will be a dream that would not come true. Finn was gone and she never stopped loving him. Probably never will but was it time for her to move forward? Put her life back together and maybe find love again. They say you sometimes have to lose yourself before you can truly find yourself.

Rachel thought for a second perhaps those sparks she felt with Sam were real but who was she kidding. He was always in love with Quinn, Santana, Brittney and yes Mercedes. She remembers asking him to prom in high school and he turned her down because she wasn't his type. Maybe she's meant to be alone.

Flight attendant: Attention passengers please make sure you're seated, seatbelts fastened. We will be arriving in Lima, Ohio shortly. Thank you for flying American Airlines.

Rachel sighed and looked out the window.

"Uninvited"

[Rachel:]  
Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
Like any hot-blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave

But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight

Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm  
Oh, must be somewhat heartening  
To watch shepherd meet shepherd

But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight

Ooh-woah!  
Oh,

Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
And you, you speak of my love like  
You have experienced love like mine before

But this is not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight

Ooh, whoa, oh

I don't think you unworthy

I need a moment to deliberate.

Rachel gripped her seat as the plane landed. She sighed as she retrieved her carry on bags exiting the plane. Soon she was leaving ramp, and spotted her father Leroy..where was daddy Hiraim? And her other best friend Blaine, standing there smiling and ran to hug Rachel. Rachel hugged both as her dad went to retrieve her luggage from baggage claim.

Blaine: Rachel it is so good to see you. Are you okay?

Rachel: Blaine what are you doing here? Where is Kurt? Where is my daddy?

Blaine: Wow you have been hiding.

Leroy: We will talk about it at home.

Rachel: Okay...I am starving and want to sleep.

Rachel, Blaine, and Leroy got into the car and drove home. Rachel slept during car ride home.

About an hour later, they arrived home. Leroy grabbed bags as Blaine carried Rachel.

Leroy: Blaine, can you take her upstairs while I get dinner started. Will you stay as well?

Blaine: Yes I can. Is it okay if I invited Sam as well?

Leroy: I think Rachel would love that. She loves you boys very much.

Blaine smiled, and looked at Rachel, "We love her too."

Blaine took Rachel to her room and laid her on the bed letting her sleep. He went to help Leroy with dinner and called Sam to come over.

A half hour later, Rachel woke up and looked around and took her a few minutes to remember where she was. She was in her bed, in her childhood bedroom. It was just as she left it. She felt tears threatening to fall. Then reminded herself that at least she had a home to come back to. She quickly took a shower, dressed casually then went to find her dad and Blaine in the kitchen.

Leroy: Hello pumpkin sleep well?

Rachel: Where is daddy?

Leroy: *sigh* Rachel please sit. Your father and I are getting a divorce.

Rachel: What? No no please tell me this isn't happening. I'm officially in hell.

Leroy: It's been bad for a long time, we just agreed to wait until you came out of seclusion. You had enough on your plate. You can stay with me as long as you want. But, the house on the market a few weeks ago.

Rachel: Where am I supposed to go now?

Blaine: Don't worry Rachel, you will always have a place.

Rachel: And you Blaine, where is Kurt?

Blaine: Um, well, we broke up. We were "too young" according to Kurt. My grades slipped and I got cut from NYADA, and I came home and now the new coach of the Warblers. Let's make a promise, we will get through this together and turn these sour lemons into sweet lemonade. Okay?

Rachel: I'm so lucky to have you.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Rachel ran to get the door, she opened and gasped.

Rachel: What are you doing here?

?: Hi Rachel it's great to see you.

Rachel: Sam...

Sam walked into the house and grabbed Rachel pulling her into a hug.

Sam: I've missed you. Welcome home, Rachel..

Rachel was shocked and hugged back before bursting into sobs.

Rachel: I missed you too, Sam.

Sam kissed her forehead and smiled sheepishly. Sparks flew again but both chose to ignore them as everyone sat down for dinner.

Rachel felt odd being home again but glad she wasn't alone. And why were those pesky sparks flying between she and Sam again? They were nothing but friends. Hmmmm...cupid must be bored, she thought.

A/N: Sorry so short. I will try to update soon. Please be patient with me. Read &amp; Review please.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I am back with another installment of "Day before You." The inspiration for this story came from an old Rascal Flatts song called "Day before you". I thought the song and theme would work for a Samchel story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

song: How do I say by Usher

Sam was surprised to get an invite for dinner from Blaine. Rachel was home? She had disappeared and had been thinking of her a lot these days. The reasons why were still kind of confusing. He had never thought much of her before. He had always thought of Rachel as "off limits" because of Finn. Even now he felt guilty thinking of her. Finn was gone and Rachel had so much going on in her life. Not that Rachel wasn't attractive because quite frankly she was sexy. Back in high school Quinn or Santana would've raised hell. He never really understood why she was bullied as bad did. She never really did anything to anyone. Except maybe the crack house thing and making out with Puck. The whole Jesse St James thing wasn't her fault. If anyone had a right to be upset wouldn't it be Rachel?

Ever since New York, before Mercedes showed up, he had wondered the "What if" scenario. He pursued Mercedes hoping to pick up where they left off in high school. But, if he were honest if they were meant to be wouldn't it had happened already? Anyhow, back to the present. Here he is now inside of Rachel's home and she's home finally.

Sam gave Rachel a hug after she let him in, and they walked to the dining room where Blaine and Rachel's dad, Leroy, were. Rachel home was always warm and inviting.

Leroy: Samuel Evans, so good to see you.

Sam: Thank you, Mr.. Berry.

Leroy: Please call me Leroy. Your practically family.

Blaine: Me too?

Leroy: Yes Blaine. You boys are like my sons I never had.

Blaine: Yay then Rachel's my favorite sister.

Sam: Yes she's like a sister.

Rachel looked down and felt strange that Sam calling her a "sister" hurt just a bit.

Rachel: Well, I am so glad to see you all and to be home. I never thought I'd say that because i thought New York WAS my home.

Blaine: It's a set back but you're Rachel Berry, you will bounce back. I mean different situation but look at Robert Downey Jr who hit the lowest point of his life and after a long battle he bounced back with Iron Man and Sherlock Holmes. Look at him now. You made mistakes, we all have.

Leroy: Since when have you ever done things the easy way?

Sam: You got to be on Broadway in a dream role at such a young age. How many can say that?

Rachel: I'm just upset because I proved everyone right that I'm a lo-

Sam: Rachel Barbra Berry don't even finish that sentence. You are not and never were a loser. Don't even listen to those other Lima losers.

Blaine: Yes, what he said. Look at me...I centered my whole life around Kurt and thought I'd be with him forever. Look at us now. We're broken up and I got kicked out of NYADA.

Sam: Look at me, I wanted to be a model and ended up coming home.

Leroy: This is a part of growing up. And the future will judge you based on how you bounce back.

Rachel: *Sigh* I don't know what I'd do without you all. Lets just enjoy dinner and maybe watch a movie?

Sam: Avatar?

Rachel: Anything BUT Funny Girl or That's so Rachel.

Dinnertime was fun. A lot of reminiscing and laughter.

Leroy: Well kids I am headed out for drinks with friends myself, so I may or may not be home later. You boys are welcomed to stay and keep my star company.

Rachel: I love you dad. Thank you.

Blaine: I actually have to be at Dalton in the morning. Rachel, I will text you later. Maybe you can come to Dalton and critique the Warblers since we will be competing against Vocal Adrenaline.

Blaine hugged Rachel and followed Leroy out. This left Rachel and Sam alone.

Rachel: So...if you're busy Sam you don't have to stay.

Sam: I want to stay. I haven't seen you in months. Plus you're the only person who will put up with my Avatar obsession. Rachel,.aynga lrrtok (A/N: Means "you're beautiful" in na'vi)

Rachel: Did you just call me beautiful, Sam?

Sam: What? I didn't mean to say that out loud. But, it's true you really are beautiful.

Rachel felt her cheeks get warm and blushed.

Rachel: Thank you, Sam. Lets head over to the sofa and watch Avatar.

Sam: Well, go get comfortable and I'll get everything ready.

Rachel: Okay sounds great. I'll be back and don't start without me. And Sam?

Sam: Yeah?

Rachel: You're handsome too.

Sam smiled as he watched Rachel go up to her room. 'Okay get yourself together, Sam, she's off-limits. She's just your friend. Mercedes is the one. Right?' he told himself. Sam got the popcorn and movie setup. He heard the shower running and he thought of Rachel. He was so glad she was home and despite her smile, he saw sadness hidden in her eyes. He was determined to try and help her. Why is he having these fuzzy thoughts? Sam sighed and listened to music while waiting. Usher's "How do I say" came on and he sang along.

"How Do I Say"

(Sam)  
A foreign beauty so exotic  
When she smiled at me  
She took my breath away  
She's reminiscent of a goddess  
It's a shame that we could not communicate  
How do I say

How do I say hello?  
I just wanna talk to you  
How do I say you're beautiful  
When I can't take my eyes off you  
I don't wanna say the wrong thing  
I want just the right words to impress you  
Mujer bonita, how do I say, how do I say?

How do I say?  
The room was filled with a sweet aroma  
When she danced her hips moved oh so sensuous  
She speaks with her body, so united  
In the language that I will never forget

I hear her calling  
Spinning around in the crowd cause she found me  
And when she started moving closer and closer  
Does she know that i want her, I want her  
I wanna be with her tonight  
So I caressed her face, kissed her lips  
In my life, I've never felt like this  
I've never had a lost for words  
One kiss from her has got me feenin'

How do I say hello?  
I just wanna talk to you  
How do I say you're beautiful  
When I can't take my eyes off you  
I don't wanna say the wrong thing  
I want just the right words to impress you  
Mujer bonita, how do I say, how do I say?

How do I say hello?  
I just wanna talk to you  
How do I say you're beautiful  
When I can't take my eyes off you  
I don't wanna say the wrong thing  
I want just the right words to impress you  
Mujer bonita, how do I say, how do I say?

[breakdown]

How do I say hello?  
I just wanna talk to you  
How do I say you're beautiful  
When I can't take my eyes off you  
I don't wanna say the wrong thing  
I want just the right words to impress you  
Mujer bonita, how do I say, how do I say?

Sam sat on the sofa lost in thought, when Rachel appeared wearing a tank top and sweat pants.

Rachel: You sound amazing, Sam. As always.

Sam: Oh Rachel, hi, sorry love that song.

Rachel: Was that song for Mercedes?

Sam became nervous and lied, "Um yeah I still love Mercedes."

Rachel: I know you do. So movie ready?

Sam patted the spot next to him on the sofa. Rachel sat next to him,.and suddenly felt nervous and a little envious of Mercedes. She wished she had someone that devoted to her.

Sam started the movie, and over the next few hours the two friends watched the movie, and Sam recited the lines from the movie. Rachel found it adorable that he could speak na'vi and surprised their was an actual dictionary and translator for the Avatar language. Soon sleep started settling in and she fell asleep .

Sam looked down to find Rachel asleep on his lap. He tensed a little but smiled. As he let his eyes wander over every curve of her body. He grabbed a blanket and held her as she slept. He was a good friend and that's all he was doing, being a good friend. Right? Right. Yeah sure Evans, keep lying to yourself. You have a crush on Rachel that you're denying, his conscience told himself.

Sam: Good night Rachel. *he leaned over to kiss her cheek.*

Sam got comfortable and laid down on sofa with her. Sleep soon took over.

Rachel smiled in her sleep. "Good night Sam" she whispered.

A/N: Awwww some Samchel moments. Trying not to move too fast with them but moreSamchel to come. Keep Reviews coming. xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello Samchel fans! I am back with another chapter. Thank you so much for all of your support with the story. I also just posted my 40th story, Remind Me. It's a Smytheberry two shot. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I think Samchel will go on a short road trip to visit his family.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel woke up to find herself in Sam's arms. They were still on the sofa which had to be uncomfortable for Sam. She looked over to see him soundly asleep. He was quite adorable. His bangs slightly over his eyes, and his cute lips..Santana always made fun of his mouth, but she found them quite kissable. Well, not that she would actually know and again why are these thoughts about Sam surfacing again.

Rachel tried to get up, but she felt two arms wrap around her tighter and pulled her close.

Sam: No don't go Rach.

Rachel: I'm not going anywhere. I just thought I'd move to give you more must be uncomfortable, Sammy.

Sam: Oops sorry, Rach. What time is it?

Rachel: 8 am.

Sam: Wow we missed most of the movie!

Rachel: It's okay we can watch later.

Sam: Actually I was planning to take a short road trip to visit my parents in Tennessee. They moved back when Dad's job transferred from Kentucky back to Tennessee. They are finally getting back on their feet.

Rachel: Sam that's so amazing. I miss your parents, as well as, Stacey and Stevie.

Sam: They've missed you too, and I think Stevie still has a slight crush on you.

Rachel: Well...I'll miss you while you're gone.

Sam: Why don't you come with me? I'd love the company and I know you would love to get out into the country. It's a beautiful drive in the fall through Tennessee. Especially the changing colors of the leaves.

Rachel: I've seen the photos especially of the Smokey Mountans in the fall.

Sam: So is that a yes?

Rachel: I'd love to join you, Sam. It's not like I have anywhere else to be at the moment.

Sam: Let's get ready, pack some food, and bring a change of clothes for a couple days. We're driving home to Nashville, Tennessee.

Rachel: Let's do this. I'm excited. *kissing Sam's cheek * oops sorry Sam got carried away.

Sam: It's fine, Rachel. It's going to be fun. I've never brought another girl to my hometown before. So much to do there. Also may even take you to see Johnny and June's home in Hendersonville, TN. (A/N: I actually used to live in Nashville and Hendersonville TN. I lived on other side of Old Hickory Lake from where most stars lived in Hendersonville. I actually been in front and back of Johnny and June's home which burned in a fire in 2007. Its now owned by Barry Gibb from Bee Gees)

Rachel: Ooh I loved Walk the Line the movie.

Sam: Taylor Swift lived in the area too.

Rachel: I am excited to go anywhere with you, Samuel.

Sam: You know I hate that name.

Rachel: I love your name. Everything.

Sam: Everything?

Rachel: *cough* I think we should head out. I left a note for my dad.

Sam took her hand and led her to his truck. "Are you ready?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. Soon they were on the way to Tennessee. It was a beautiful day and not much traffic on the roads. Every now and then they stopped to rest. Rachel slept most of the way, while Sam drove. Sam would glance over at Rachel and smiled.

Sam had finally reached Tennessee borderlines, and he smiled. Home Sweet Home. This is where he was born and raised. (A/N: Chord is from Nashville, TN. His dad is a country singer, Paul Overstreet) Sam turned on the radio to WSIX FM (A/N: Real Station) and listened to country music. Rachel had woken up and surprisingly sang along to some country songs.

Sam: We should be in Nashville in a couple hours. I love having you with me. Blaine would've been fun to have with him, but Kurt would've nagged.

Rachel: Finn used to say I nagged.

Sam: Well I'd rather look over at a beautify face.

Rachel: You think I'm beautiful?

Sam: Damn straight!

Rachel: Sam, language.

Sam: Oh please I've heard you curse plus when you're in a bad mood you cut my guitar strings.

Rachel: I'm sorry, I promise to pay for that.

Sam chuckled. " Don't worry about it. Hey we are near Old Hickory Lake want to stop to rest? We can eat our picnic. "

Rachel: I'd love that.

Sam parked by the lake and grabbed his guitar. Soon they were eating, looking at the water.

Rachel: It's so beautiful and relaxing here. I see why you love coming home.

Sam: I've never brought anyone else here. Not Mercedes, not Brittany, not Santana and certainly not Quinn.

Rachel: Why me?

Sam: I don't know you're special. And I thought I'd let you know that I called my family to join us here.

Rachel: What?

Stacey &amp; Stevie: SAMMY! RACHEL!

Rachel smiled and ran to hug the twins.

Mary: Rachel Berry it has been too long.

Dwight: Hello Rachel. Sammy good to have you home. We brought more food, don't worry Rachel we have vegan for you. Sam, put a jacket on that girl. Its getting colder.

Sam: Yes dad.

Rachel: It is lovely seeing all of you.

Mary: We heard what happened, Rachel, and it is Hollywood's loss. You are so talented. You made mistakes but you're young and learn from them. We won't count you out yet.

Rachel: Thank you, Mrs. Evans.

Mary: Rachel, it's Mary. And what is going on with you and my Sammy?

Rachel: Um, we're just friends.

Mary: Mmm hmmm . I already agreed with Kurt to help plan the wedding.

Sam: *cough* wedding?

Dwight: Don't deny it. See what is right in front of you, son. Now how about we play some music.

Mary, Rachel, and the twins sat on the blankets while Sam and his dad strummed their guitars.

Sweet Southern Comfort (A/N: Buddy Jewell)

(Dwight)

Misty sunrise  
In my hometown  
Rows of cotton, 'bout knee high  
Mrs. Baker down the dirt road  
Still got clothes out on the line  
Erwin Nichols, there with Judge Lee  
Playin' checkers at the gin  
When I dream about the southland  
This is where it all begins

(Sam)

From Carolina down to Georgia  
Smell the jasmine and magnolia  
Sleepy sweet home  
Alabama  
Roll tide, roll  
Muddy water, Mississippi  
Blessed graceland whispers to me  
Carry on, carry on, sweet southern comfort, carry on

(Dwight)

Catchin' catfish on the river  
Chasin fireflies by the creek  
Kissin Gary Williams' sister  
On the porch homecoming week

(Sam)  
With rusty cars and weeping willows  
Keeping watch out in the yard  
Just a snapshot of downhome dixie, could be anywhere you are

(Both)

In Carolina, or in Georgia

Open arms are waitin' for ya  
Louisiana, Yellow rose of San Antonio  
Arkansas, Mississippi  
Old man river whispers to me  
Carry on, carry on, sweet southern comfort, carry on

(Sam)

As I sit here, I'm surrounded  
By these priceless memories  
I don't have to think about it  
There's no place I'd rather be

(Dwight)

Than Carolina or in Georgia  
Smell the jasmine and magnolia  
Sleepy sweet home  
Alabama  
Roll tide, roll

(Sam)  
Muddy water Mississippi  
Blessed graceland whispers to me  
Carry on, carry on, sweet southern comfort  
Carry on, carry on, sweet southern comfort, carry on  
mmm..mmm

Rachel smiled and felt like a part of the family. She suddenly imagined what it would be like if things worked out with Sam.

Stacey: Sing Rachel, please.

Sam: Yes sing, Rach.

Rachel: Okay. How about Miranda Lambert?

Sam played while Rachel hummed the beginning of "Greyhound bound for nowhere"

(Rachel)

"Greyhound Bound For Nowhere"

Rain on the window makes me lonely  
Time keeps on passing so slowly  
The old man sittin' next to me is fallin' asleep  
On a Greyhound Bound For Nowhere

The sun's going down on my misery  
Another day gone by with broken dreams  
That cell phone I hear ringing, I keep wishing it was you  
On a Greyhound Bound For Nowhere

That ring that you were wearing don't mean everything  
The way that you stood starin' as you watched me roll away  
She loves you and you need me and there some things we can't share  
I'm on a Greyhound bound for nowhere

Bright lights of a city shining up ahead  
My hearts analyzing every word you said  
Did you take me for a fool or did you really care  
I'm on a Greyhound bound for nowhere

That ring that you were wearing don't mean everything  
The way that you stood starin' as you watched me roll away  
She loves you and you need me and there some things we can't share  
I'm on a Greyhound bound for nowhere

I'm gonna find someplace I can ease my mind  
And try to heal my wounded pride

Rain on the window and I'm still lonely  
And time keeps on passing so slowly  
You're with her and I'm alone and you're wishing I was there  
I'm on a Greyhound bound for nowhere  
We' re all on a Greyhound bound for nowhere

Rachel felt tears fall, and hugs from the Evans family.

Dwight: Lets start heading home. You two follow us home. No ifs, ands or buts about it.

Everyone gathered their belongings and got into their cars heading back to the Evans home.

Rachel: Sam?

Sam: Yeah?

Rachel: Thank you for inviting me along. I needed this.

Sam: You're welcome. *leaning in and crushed his lips with Rachel's.*

Rachel found herself kissing back.

Sam pulled away and wanted to kick himself for going too fast.

Sam: Oh my gosh Rachel I am so sorry.

Rachel: Sam?

Sam: Yes?

Rachel: Please do it again.

Sam smiled, and who was he to refuse a beautiful woman's request.

After making out for 10 minutes, Sam pulled away for oxygen and to drive home.

Sam: Let's head home beautiful. I don't know what this us yet, but so far I'm loving it. You don't know how long I waited to do that.

Rachel: Let's head home, Evans and you may continue to show me.

Sam: Yes ma'am.

Rachel and Sam headed to his house in Nashville. Sam held her hand. He doesn't know where this will lead but for not he wont question it.

A/N: Sorry for all of the Authors notes. I usually don't do that. Anyways more Samchel to come. Hope you enjoyed. Read &amp; Review please.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome back to new chapter. I want to thank everyone who have followed my Samchel stories despite negative haters who either hate their pairing or negative comments about Sam or Chord himself which makes no sense because he has honestly done nothing to deserve it. Sure Sam has dated on the show, but I don't see him as a "manwhore" as I've seen haters call him. Sam is looking for that special someone and always treated his girlfriends right.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, characters or song list.

Song by Paul Overstreet (A/N: Chord Overstreet's father)

Everyone finally arrived at the Evans home, and Rachel helped Mary cook while the twins watched tv and Sam chatted with his father on the porch.

Mary: Rachel, it is so wonderful to see you again. I am sorry that it didn't work out in Los Angeles, but hope you don't ever give up. By the way, why don't you fill me in on the budding romance between you and Sammy.

Rachel: We're friends.

Mary: C'mon Rachel...

Rachel: Okay, I may have developed some feelings for Sam. It seems like he feels the same but then again there is Finn and Mercedes.

Mary: Well may he rest in peace, Finn, wouldn't want you to be alone forever. Plus he did ask Sam to always watch out for you should anything happen especially when he left for the Army. As for Mercedes, that is another story for another time and place. You and Sam have chemistry and I haven't seen him this happy in a long time.

Rachel: I'll think about Mary.

Stevie: Shhh we're watching Frozen.

Rachel: I am so sorry. Love that song.

Stacey: Can you sing please?

Rachel: Of course I can.

Rachel turned and saw Sam leaning against the door smiling at her.

Let It Go"

[Rachel:]  
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen

And the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Stacey You're amazing like a real life Princess. And Sammy is your Prince Charming.

Sam: Okay i think I am going to head upstairs. Rachel you coming?

Rachel: Huh? I thought I was sleeping on the sofa?

Sam: What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you do that?

Mary: You can sleep in Sam's room. We trust you.

Sam: I'll go upstairs, come when you are ready. *he winks at Rachel *

About 10 minutes later Rachel was heading to Sam's room , she paused outside his door when she heared a guitar and singing...Sam...

(A/N:PAUL OVERSTREET)

I Fell In Love Again Last Night

(Sam)

I fell in love again last night  
You keep doing everything just right  
You've got me wrapped around your fingers  
And every morning our love still lingers  
I fell in love again last night

When you kissed me the way you've always done  
Like the first time you were with me and my heart just came undone  
Lying here this morning boy I know you're still the one

I fell in love again last night  
You keep doing everything just right  
You're the reason my heart keeps beating  
And every morning it keeps repeating  
I fell in love again last night

We were talking about some future plans  
And how far we've come together since the night it all began  
Then you reached out to touch me and guess what happened then

*Rachel walked into the room and sat on the bed, she smiled as Sam sang to her.*

I fell in love again last night  
You keep doing everything just right  
You're the reason my heart keeps beating  
And every morning it keeps repeating  
I fell in love again last night  
In love again last night  
I fell in love again last night

Sam put his guitar down and stared at Rachel. He decided to take a chance and grabbed her and kissed knew it was too soon to take to next level, but he has been falling for Rachel for a long time and never realized just how much until now.

Sam: Rachel, I am sorry. I know its too soon. I care for you, alot. I am not going to push for anything more. At least not right now. But soon.

Rachel: Sam?

Sam: Yes?

Rachel: Shut up and kiss me.

Sam smiled and continued kissing her. He is hoping that the stars he has been wishing on will finally come true. He is falling in love with Rachel.

Rachel kissed back and hoped that she and Sam will finally happen...cupid please don't be wrong, she thought. She soon laid down in Sam's arms and fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry so short. Busy with my daughter this weekend. glee tonight. Will update soon. Read and Review please.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome Back! First of all, last night's episode of Glee rocked. New Directions so deserved that win. Especially their version of Air Supply, which I may use in this chapter. Cant wait for next week. More Samchel moments and I also think we got a better understanding of why Sue dislikes the arts and jealous of Rachel considering her failed auditions in the past. Anyways, thank you for the support of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs used.

Rachel woke up early the next morning and noticed Sam was not around. She went downstairs and found Sam's mother, Mary, making breakfast.

Mary: Good morning Rachel. If you're looking for Sam, he is helping his father with chores.

Rachel: I forget sometimes that he is a country boy.

Mary: I bet he was like a fish out of water in the Big Apple.

Rachel: Actually he did okay. Its more fast paced in New York, though. I missed him when he left but I didn't dwell because I knew he's always loved Mercedes.

Mary: I love Mercedes, but honestly I didn't make sense to me. But as they say opposites attract. Same with you and Sam.

Rachel: He definitely took me by surprise, but I am not going to get my hopes up. I tend to wear my heart on my sleeve and I've been hurt so many times. Cupid keeps missing.

Mary: You're young and will happen. It maybe happening now.

Sam soon walked in and smiled when he saw Rachel.

Rachel: Good morning Sam I am who doesn't like Green eggs and Ham.

Sam: Very funny Strawberry.

Stacey: Awww you both are too cute.

Stevie: Gross you two.

Sam: So Rachel, would you like to take a walk.

Rachel: Sure.

Stacey: Can.i come please?

Sam: Sorry sis, next time.

Stevie: Yeah they don't want kids around because they are going to kiss. *making kissing noises *

Rachel laughed and a deep blush crept upon Sam's cheeks.

Dwight: Okay you two leave the lovebirds alone.

Sam: Okay...that's our cue to leave. See you guys later. Rachel?

Rachel: Coming Sam.

Sam smiled and whispered, "Why does that sound so dirty?"

Rachel: You've been around Noah and Santana too long.

Soon Rachel and Sam walked hand in hand, and talked. He showed her around his farm.

Rachel again felt so safe and happy being with Sam. She hasn't felt this way in ages. Not since Finn.

Sam: Rach, I know that I can never replace Finn or Jesse. I just hope that perhaps in time you can give me a chance. I haven't really dated since Mercedes. I thought she was the one, but she's so focused on her career and this is the first time I feel that I can be truly be myself.

Rachel: I feel the same Sam, I always felt comfortable around you especially in high school. I just wasn't on your radar.

Sam: Maybe some things happen for a reason. Maybe we were meant to find each other now.

Rachel took his hand and they walked to the lake and tossed rocks and stare at the water.

(Rachel)

I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you til it hurts  
I know you hurt, too, but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart

(Sam)

I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know

(Both)

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

(Rachel)

I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long, lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
Does the feeling seem oh-so right?

(Sam)

And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on?  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone

(Both)

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

(Rachel)

Ooh, what are you thinking of?

(Sam)  
What are you thinking of?

(Rachel)  
What are you thinking of?

(Both)  
what are you thinking of?

(Sam)

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late, I know I was so wrong

(Rachel)

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late, I know I was so wrong

(Both)

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

(Sam)

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right

Sam pulled Rachel down onto the grass and kissed her slow and sensually. Rachel gasped as he licked her bottom lip, slipping his tongue into her mouth fighting for dominance. Rachel wrapped her hands through his blonde hair feeling their kiss. The simple kiss turned into a full on make out session. Soon they had to come up for air.

Sam: Wow...

Rachel: What are we doing Sam?

Sam: What do you want to be doing?

Rachel: For sake of clarity, I care for you a lot but if this is a trick or using me to get over Mercedes then-

Sam: Wait Rach, I get what you're saying but we aren't doing anything wrong. We're both single. We can take this as slow as needed. I care for you Rachel. I have for a long time.

Rachel: I feel the same.

Sam: Give "us" a chance.

Rachel smiled and pulled Sam into another kiss.

Sam's hands caressed her body as their kiss became more intense.

Sam: I think we should head back for lunch.

Rachel blushed. " Yes we shall. And this will be continued later.

Sam: Oohhhh you're killing me Berry.

Rachel kissed him again and ran so he could chase her back to the house.

Sam caught up to her, grabbing her from begin spinning her around. He kissed her neck.

Mary smiled from the house and told her husband, "Looks like the beginning of Team Samchel.."

Dwight: It's about time.

Stevie and Stacey: Ewwwww

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and having a great weekend.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello readers! First of all, I am absolutely amazed at how fast this story has increased in reads and it's a brand new story. We're almost at 144 on Wattpad and 1200 on ff dot net. Thank you. I absolutely loved Friday's episode and can't wait for the next episode. Also happy 28th bday to Heather Morris aka "Brittany"..

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Warning: Mature content may or may not be included so please be advised.

Rachel and Sam headed back to the house for lunch, and Sam noticed his parents giving him little smirks and a wink towards Rachel.

Sam: What is wrong with you both?

Dwight: Have no clue what you are talking about., Samuel.

Mary: Relax Sammy. Did you both enjoy your walk?

Stacey: Is Rachel your girlfriend yet?

Stevie: He loves Mercedes.

Rachel smiled nervously and looked down. Mary caught it and turned to the twins, "Kids if you're done with your lunch, why don't you both go and clean your rooms. "

Stevie: Aww mom do we have to?

Dwight: Don't question just do it. Or else you can forget your allowance until it's done.

Stevie: But dad I needed that allowance to buy that video game.

Dwight: Then what do you think you need to do then?

Stevie: C'mon Stace. Let's go clean our rooms now.

Mary: Smart choice.

The twins left the room and Rachel quietly ate her lunch. Mary mouthed to her son, "Talk to her". Sam nodded, and Sam's parents left the room. Sam turned to Rachel and lifted her chin.

Sam: Hey beautiful, turn that sad face into a happy one. What is wrong?

Rachel: Nothing.

Sam: You're a terrible liar. Don't listen to my siblings. YOU ARE THE ONE I LOVE.

Rachel: I know you have feelings for Mercedes still, just like Finn and Puck still loving Quinn.

Sam: I am not going to lie. I'll always care for then, but who am I sitting here with? Who was I just making out with?

Rachel: You gave Quinn a promise ring. You wanted to marry Brittany and perhaps Mercedes one day.

Sam: I was young and didn't really know what I wanted. But, I am a little older now and still growing up. Who knows you and I may end up endgame. Stranger things have happened. Let things fall into place naturally instead of forcing it. Perhaps that's where you've gone wrong. You have outlined and mapped out your entire life before it happened. And learned the hard way that life doesn't always go as planned. So now its onto plan B of our lives. I do love you, Rach.

Rachel: I think I love you too. When I am 100 Percent positive you will be first to know.

Sam: So... We have another night here, why don't we head into town and go dancing and maybe sing.

Rachel: I would love to see Nashville.

Sam: Go get ready.

Rachel leaned over and kisses Sam. She excitedly ran upstairs to shower and change. Sam smiled and before he could head upstairs, his dad stopped him.

Dwight: You have a good woman there, Sammy, treat her right.

Sam: I always will.

Dwight took his wallet out of his pants and handed Sam a few bills. "Here take this," he said.

Sam: Dad you don't have to .

Dwight: Take it and be safe.

Sam: Thanks Dad. I love you all.

Dwight: We love you AND Rachel.

Sam smiled and went to get ready.

A half hour later, Rachel and Sam were dressed and in the truck headed to downtown Nashville.

Sam: I think you will love Nashville especially downtown at Night. It reminds me of both Las Vegas and New York. People come from all over and bar hoppin, shopping. I was thinking we could the Spaghetti factory. They gave vegan options and then dancing at the World Famous Wildhorse Saloon (A/N: Real places in Nashville). I think they have open mic night tonight.

Rachel: Sounds like fun Sammy.

Sam reached his free hand intertwined their fingers. Rachel looked down and traced shapes into his hand. Sam brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Rachel couldn't remember the last time she was treated this special. Sam kept his eyes on the road and felt good to be back home with a beautiful woman by his side. What could go wrong?

Soon they parked in front of restaurant. Traffic was crazy and was to get lost in the city. (A/N: This is very true especially since a lot of the streets in downtown Nashville go one way. )Sam parked and ran around the truck to help Rachel out of the truck. Rachel glanced around and couldn't believe how fast paced it was. A new experience for her.

Rachel: Wow I suddenly feel like Gwenyth Patrow in Country Strong.

Sam: Gwenyth Paltrow reminds me of Ms. Holliday.

Rachel: Same could be said about Shelby and Idina Menzel..

Sam laughed. "Well what about me as Tim McGraw?"

Rachel: Hmm *looking at him * I don't see it.

Sam: Haha very funny.

Sam and Rachel soon were seated and glanced at their the server came to take their orders and Sam reached over to take her hand. They were chatting when a young girl who looked about 6 years old walked over to their table.

little girl: Excuse me, are you Rachel Berry?

Rachel's eyes widened. " Yes I am. And what is your name?"

little girl: My name is Hannah. I am sorry to bug you. Can I have your autograph? My mommy took me to see you on stage to see Funny Girl. I want to be a like you.

Rachel: Hannah you're very sweet. That is a pretty name by the way.

Rachel signed an autograph and took a picture with Hannah, who beamed with joy. "Thank you Miss Berry" she said , running back to her table.

Sam: Wow that was incredible. See you are famous.

Rachel: That was pretty amazing..someday I will get back on top. For now, I want to enjoy time with YOU.

After the couple ate and Sam paid the check, they decided to Wildhorse Saloon which was close by. Sam paid for admission and the place was so energetic and crowded. County music playing, people learning to line dance, and they took a seat at a table near the stage. Sam grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Rachel: Sam I don't know how to do this.

Sam: It's not hard. Its just two steppin.

Rachel was having a blast and tried to learn line dancing. Rachel soon had to use the restroom to freshen up. She kissed Sam on the cheek and skipped to the ladies room. She smiled and felt loved. When she returned, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What the hell?!" She thought as over.

Sam sat at a table waiting for Rachel to return. He was munching on wings when a girl walked behind him and put her hands eyes. Sam thought it was Rachel, but the hands didn't feel like hers. He turned and saw his neighbor's daughter, Emily.

Emily: Oh my Gawd, Sam Evans, how are you? Haven't seen you since you transferred to Ohio or somewhere.

Sam: Oh hi Emily.

Sam never really liked Emily. She was annoying, rude, and always trying to snag Sam but he was stay away. She made Santana and Quinn look like saints.

Emily: I can't believe you're home. So maybe now you and I can hook up.

Rachel: Excuse me but he is already taken.

Emily: Who are you? Oh wait a minute you're that Berry slut from that stupid TV show!

Rachel: And you mud be Emily who works on a pole every night.

Sam almost choked on his drink. He smirked. "Hey Rach, babe, so glad you're back. "

Emily: Sammy, you're with this fake trash?

Rachel: I am 100 percent real except for you. Everything about you screams fake. And yes he is with me so I suggest you back away or I will go all Lima with a little bit of New York on your fake ass. M'kay? Buh bye.

Emily: Its your loss, Sammy.

Sam: I think I'll live.

Emily scoffed as she walked away. And Sam turned and smirked at Rachel, "Now THAT was hot!"

Rachel: Who was THAT?

Sam: Neighbors' daughter and ex classmate.

Rachel: Sorry for interfering.

Sam: I'm not. I got a surprise for you.

Sam got and whispered something to the band.

Sam: Hello Nashville! I'd like to sing something for a special song to someone special. This is an old favorite from John Michael Montgomery.

"I Can Love You Like That"

(Sam)  
They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come rescue you

*Sam stared at Rachel and smiled as he found himself falling even more in love. Sucks how much time they had wasted. *

You like romantic movies, you never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
And all this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more

[Chorus]  
I can love you like that  
I will make you my world  
Move heaven and earth  
If you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything  
That's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova, but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin nothin back when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes

[Repeat chorus]

You want tenderness (tenderness)  
I've got tenderness  
And I see through to the heart of you  
If you want a man (want a man) who understands  
Well you don't have to look very far

[Repeat chorus]

Sam: I'd love to hear Miss Rachel Berry come to the stage and sing something. Would that be okay?

The crowd cheered as Rachel went to the stage. She blushed.

Rachel: Hello everyone. I'm Rachel Berry.

A patron: Oh my Gawd its Fanny Brice!

Sam: Yes she is.

Rachel: I'll sing if Sam agrees to join me.

Sam: I'd love to.

Me And Tennessee"  
(A/N: Gwyneth Paltrow with Tim McGraw)

[Sam :]  
Baby I Think We Both Know It's Gone  
Wrong, Wrong, Wrong  
And I Know You Don't Think We Can Carry It On  
Baby I Think We Both Know It's Gone  
Bad, Bad, Bad  
Think Of All The Good Times We Had  
Driving To Your House  
Member When We First Met  
Dancin' On A Friday Night  
Under The Moon Light  
Talkin' Till The Night Was Gone  
In The Back Of My Truck With The Radio On

[Chorus: together]  
Then That Ol' Song Comes On  
Together We're Singin'  
Forever We're Singin'  
When That Ol' Song Comes On  
Together We're Singin'  
Forever We're Singin'  
That Ol' Country Song  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

[Rachel:]  
Baby I Think We Both Know  
It's Alright, Alright  
But How Could I Forget What You Did That Night  
Baby You Told Me You Loved Me In Tennessee  
Where We Were Gonna Live  
But Now You've Done A Few Things That I Can't Forgive  
Driving To Her House  
Tellin' Her You Love Her  
Lying On A Friday Night  
Ring In Your Pocket  
Lying To Me All Along  
In The Back Of Your Truck With The Radio On

[Chorus]

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

[Chorus]

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

The crowd cheered, " one more!"

"Coming Home" (A/N: By Gwyneth Paltrow)

(Rachel)  
It's a four letter word  
A place you go to heal your hurt  
It's an altar, it's a shelter  
One place you're always welcome  
A pink flamingo, double wide  
One bedroom in a high rise  
A mansion on a hill  
Where the memories always will  
Keep you company whenever you're alone  
After all of my running  
I'm finally coming

Home - the world tried to break me  
I found a road to take me  
Home - there ain't nothing but a blue sky now  
After all of my running,  
I'm finally coming... Home

Well they say it's where the heart is  
And I guess the hardest part is  
When your heart is broken  
And you're lost out in the great wide open  
Looking for a map  
For finding your way back  
To where you belong  
Oh well that's where I belong

Home - the world tried to break me  
I found a road to take me  
Home - there ain't nothing but a blue sky now  
After all of my running  
I'm finally coming... Home

Home

Home - the world tried to break me  
I found a road to take me  
Home - there ain't nothing but a blue sky now  
After all of my running, I'm finally coming...  
After all of my running  
I'm finally coming... Home

Sam: Welcome Home Rachel Berry.

Rachel grabbed his hand and led Sam to the top level of the club (A/N: Wild horse Saloon is really three stories high. ) Rachel found a spot in the corner that was quiet.

Rachel: Oh my that was amazing! Thank you.

Sam looked at Rachel up and down and thought she looked so beautiful. He suddenly felt himself shift a bit. Sam thought, Fuck it, he pushed Rachel against the wall and kissed her deeply with every bit of passion he felt for her. He waited for her to push him away but surprised that Rachel licked his bottom lip and plunged her tongue inside of his mouth fighting for dominance with Sam's.

Sam moaned and attached his lips to her neck, and Rachel gasped, "Sam" she moaned.

Sam: Oh god you're so hot.

Rachel: So are you. I want you.

Sam: We don't have to Rachel. Whenever you are Truly ready.

Rachel: I am ready. I've been ready. I want you and just you.

Sam: Come with me.

Sam and Rachel walked out of club and back to the truck. They drove to a nice hotel nearby. Sam wanted to do this right. He got a nice room, thanks to money still left from his modeling career.

They checked in and walked to the room. Rachel took the keycard and opened the door. As soon as they were inside, Sam pushed her against the door attacking her lips and neck again. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sam held onto Rachel as he carried her to the bed, laying her down onto the bed.

"Sam, now please!" She cried.

Sam and Rachel undressed, and caressed and kisses all over each others bodies. Taking turns pleasuring each other. Soon, both were ready. Sam reached for a condom and asked Rachel again, "Rachel are you sure?"

Rachel: Sam please!

Soon Sam positioned himself and thrusted hard inside. "Damn Rachel you're so wet! So tight!"

Rachel: *gasp* Sam! Faster!

Sam thrusted harder and faster. Rachel flipped over and lowered herself and moved up and down, moaning in pleasure. It felt so right and were never more connected as they are now. Over and over they made love until both were ready to explode.

Rachel: Oh my Gawd! I'm close!

Sam: Me too. Cum for me baby!

Rachel: Ahhhh! Oh my Sam!

Rachel and Sam came together. Rachel collapsed and spent in Sam's arms. No regrets no matter what happens tomorrow.

Sam held her then threw condom away and cleaned up and helped Rachel before laying on the bed. He texted his mom that they will be home in the morning. Sam looked at the bed, Rachel fell asleep. He gazed at her and knew for sure, he loved Rachel Barbra Berry. He held her in bed, kissing her and whispered,"I love you, Rachel" and fell asleep. Rachel whispering, "I love you too, Sam" she smiled in her sleep. Best night ever!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read &amp; Review.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Welcome Back! Please be patient with updates. Right now I am going through some personal issues and have to deal with that right now and will try to update when.i can. My daughter and I had our power disconnected today and having to deal with that. Again please be patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel woke up the next morning and was so exhausted, and suddenly remembered the events that occurred the night before. It was amazing and no regrets. Today they would be heading back to Ohio and the Real World. She just hopes that whatever us occurring between she and Sam is only the beginning.

Rachel got up to take a shower while Sam slept. He looked so adorable sleeping like a baby. Rachel took a photo to save on her iPhone. She grabbed her clothes, towel and music.

As she began her shower, Rachel gasped when she saw the love markings all over her body. She hummed to Taylor Swift's new single. She loved it.

"Blank Space"

(Rachel)  
Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?

New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen  
Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
I can make all the tables turn  
Rose garden filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

Rachel was lost in the song as she lathered her body and remembered every part that was touched and kissed by Sam. Rachel shut her eyes and didn't notice someone wrapping his arms around her waist. Sam heard Rachel singing and watched her as she showered. He felt a tad creepy watching her and his arms missed her already.

Rachel gasped and smiled as she felt his lips on her neck. "Sam.." She moaned softly.

Sam: I am sorry for disturbing you.

Rachel: Its okay. We probably should get home now. We still have to get our things and that long drive back to Ohio. I am kind of sad.

Sam: We can come back, Rach.

Rachel: I hope so. Who knows if Broadway or Ohio doesn't work maybe I can be the next Taylor Swift?

Sam: I wouldn't be surprised. I bet you will.

Rachel: I love you.

Sam: I love you too and now want you too.

Rachel: What are you waiting for?

Sam: Ugh you're killing me slowly Rach. *Sam kissed and sucked on every inch of exposed skin as possible. Soon after quick foreplay, Sam and Rachel made love shower. After their united bliss, the couple hurried to collect their belongings, checked out and headed back to Sam's home to say goodbye and get back on the road to Ohio.

Rachel: I am really glad you invited me to come, Sam.

Sam: In more ways than one. *wink*

Rachel: Way to ruin the moment, perv.

Sam: I am glad too and its only the beginning..phase two is commencing to help you get your life, and mine back on track.

Rachel: That will be nice.

Just To See You Smile" (A/N: Tim McGraw)

(Sam)  
You always had an eye for things that glittered  
But I was far from being made of gold  
I don't know how but I scraped up the money  
I just never could quite tell you no

Just like when you were leaving Amarillo  
Takin' that new job in Tennessee  
And I quit mine so we could be together  
I can't forget the way you looked at me

Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to  
When all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile

When you said time was all you really needed  
I walked away and let you have your space  
'Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly  
As the tears I saw rollin' down your face

And yesterday I knew just what you wanted  
When you came walkin' up to me with him  
So I told you that I was happy for you  
And given the chance I'd lie again

Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to  
When all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile

Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to  
When all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile

Rachel kissed Sam, smiling and knew she was falling in love.

Sam smiled back. Yep he was one hundred percent in love with Rachel.

Sam:Time to head home.

Rachel:Home Sweet Home...

A/N: Chapter took a little longer. I'm staying in a hotel tonight and my toddler is exploring every inch of the room. Please pray for my sanity. Hahaha. Read &amp; Review.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so sorry that it has been a few days since I've updated. This has been a difficult week, but I am back. Can't wait to watch tomorrow's Glee episode, and also Happy Birthday to Darren Criss aka Blaine Anderson. Thank you so much for the positive response to the story. This started as a simple last minute one shot and now we are at Chapter nine. This will probably be last chapter. I don't know where else to take story. Let me know: Finish or continue with story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Sam and Rachel had time in Tennessee with his family. They started but came home a couple. Or at least Sam hopes that is what they are. When he dropped Rachel off at her house, he was a little sad. He was going to miss falling asleep next to buddy.

Sam: This sucks that our vacation is over.

Rachel: Only for now Sammy, not forever.

Sam: I know but we spent so much time apart before. I am just sorry that it has taken me so long to wake my white chocolate ass up and realize that I love you.

Rachel giggled, and Sam pouted.

Rachel: Just remembering that day Finn and I showed up at the strip club and how your parents never figured it out. You were very sexy by the way.

Sam: I am glad you both saved me that day. Anyways I guess I'll head home and rest. But...see you later?

Rachel: You know where to find me.

Sam pulled Rachel tightly into his arms. He crushed their lips together.

I thou: I love you beautiful.

Rachel: I love you, White Chocolate.

Rachel gave him a final kiss, and then walked into her house. Sam smiled and then headed back to his truck and arms felt cold and empty.

Sam drove home to the apartment he shared with Blaine. He wasn't expecting to find someone waiting for him when he got home. There in the Living too area with Blaine and Kurt was Mercedes. Before he would've been happy to see her. But that was before Rachel.

Mercedes: Surprise Sam I'm back.

Sam: What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Los Angeles?

Mercedes: I came to visit, and get my man back.

Kurt:You and Cedes belong together.

Blaine: Or we could keep out of this.

Mercedes: White boy you know you want us together.

Sam: You know calling us "White boy" is kind of insulting. We have names.

Mercedes: Oh hell to the no!

Sam: Well I am glad to see you, but I don't think we can be together.

Mercedes: Why not? I thought this is what you wanted?

Sam: I had, but that was before I fell in love...with Rachel. I am in love with Rachel Berry.

Mercedes: That untalented, quitter slash hag?

Klaine: That is so wrong Sam.

Blaine: I am happy for you both. My two best friends. You two belong together.

Sam: Thanks Blaine.

Mercedes: Of you expect me to give my blessing you're mistaken.

Sam: It isn't like you have ever made an effort to ever get me back. Not even in high school. Always I did the chasing.

"Human Nature"

[Mercedes:]  
Looking out  
Across the nighttime  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear his voice  
Shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs

[Sam:]  
Get me out  
Into the nighttime  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town  
Is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite

[Sam and Mercedes:]  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, ([Mercedes:] does he do me that way)  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

[Sam:]  
Reaching out  
To touch a stranger

[Sam and Mercedes:]  
Electric eyes are everywhere

[Sam:]  
See that girl  
She knows I'm watching  
She likes the way I stare

[Sam and Mercedes:]  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, oh why, does he do me that way  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, oh why, does he do me that way

[Mercedes:]  
I like livin' this way

[Sam:]  
I like lovin' this way

[Mercedes:]  
Oh why  
Oh why

[Mercedes:]  
Looking out  
Across the morning  
Where the city's heart begins to beat  
Reaching out  
I touch his shoulder

[Sam and Mercedes:]  
I'm dreaming of the street

If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, does he do me that way  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

[Mercedes:]  
I like livin' this way

[Sam:]  
I like lovin' this way

[Mercedes:]  
Oh why  
Oh why

[Sam and Mercedes:]  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why.

Mercedes leaned in and tried to kiss Sam, but for the first time he felt nothing when kissing Mercedes. His heart belonged to Rachel. Sam pulled away, grabbed his keys to rush back to Rachel's. Mercedes called after him, "Sam! Get back here!"

Sam: Sorry Mercedes. My heart belongs to Rachel. You may not lil it, but you will have to accept it.

Sam raced to Rachel's house. He parked and ran to the front door. As he knocked on the door, he could hear footsteps. Soon SHE answered the door.

Rachel: Sam? What are you doing here?

Sam grabbed her and kissed her with so much love and passion. He was glad that she responded back just as passionately.

Sam: I had to see you. Listen Mercedes is back and she tried to get me back and kissed me.

Rachel: Come inside, Sam.

Sam walked in, and Rachel looked at him with tears.

Sam: Why are you crying?

Rachel: Because Mercedes is back and you kissed.

Sam: I didn't feel anything because I am totally in love with YOU, Rachel.

Rachel: You think you do...

Sam: Only one way to convince you. Come with me to piano.

Rachel: *sigh* if you're breaking my heart just get it over with.

"The Day Before You" (A/N: By Rascal Flatts)

(Sam)  
I had all but given up on finding  
The one that I could fall into  
On the day before you  
I was ready to settle for  
Less than love and not much more  
There was no such thing as a dream come true  
Oh, but that was all the day before you

Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you

(Rachel)

In your eyes I see forever  
Makes me wish that my life never knew  
The day before you

(Sam)

Oh, but Heaven knows those years without you  
Were shaping my heart for the that day I found you  
If you're the reason for all that I've been through  
Then I'm thankful for the day before you

(Rachel)

Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow

(Sam)  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you

(Sam)

Was the last day that I ever needed alone  
And I'm never going back  
No I'm never going back

(Sam)

Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true

(Rachel)  
No I'm never going back

(Sam)  
I will never have to go back to

(Both)  
The day before you

Rachel had tears in her eyes, she kissed him hard on the lips allowing his tongue access. Rachel couldn't believe her happiness was coming true.

Sam: Do you believe me now?

Rachel: I do, but I'll need more convincing.

Sam: I'll spend eternity showing you.

Rachel: Promise?

Sam: Forever baby.

Rachel: And always. I love you.

Sam: I love you most.

Rachel and Sam followed one another to the bedroom and showed one another just how much they loved one another. Samchel forever.

A/N: I think I'll end the story right here on a good note. Thank you and hope you're not disappointed. Read &amp; Review please.


End file.
